Stick to the Shadows
by Evil Queen Kat
Summary: **COMPLETE** This is all about Drusilla, who's actually pretty interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Dru's Story

Author: Evil Queen Kat 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the story. 

Feedback: Pretty please review or e-mail me at captainkate3721@aol.com 

The walls appeared grey, maybe they were black or dark blue. The floor was wood, and had seen better days based on how rough and uneven it was. 

Drusilla blinked. She was lying on her back on the ground in some sort of old house. She stood up and looked down at herself. On her feet were lovely black satin shoes that matched the beautiful, floor length, flowing dress she was wearing. 

I look like a princess, she thought, and surveyed the room more closely. It was quite large, and judging from the bed, dressing table, and closet, it was a bedroom. 

Dru sat down to check her hair in the mirror. It was pulled back into a bun, except for a few strands that had fallen loose. Its blackness highlighted her pale skin. 

She sneezed. More of her hair came loose. Dust covered most surfaces, and she brushed at her dress in an attempt to rid it of the tiny particles. 

Walking over to the door, she tried to turn the handle. It was locked. She hit it, to no avail, not wanting to break one of her long, black, beautiful nails or tear the delicate black lace gloves that covered her pale hands. 

Dru moved to the window and looked out. The sun was just rising over the hills to the east, but there was enough light to see the tall, old trees that covered the area. The windows were locked, and the locks were too old and rusted to move. 

There was more light in the room once she had pulled back the heavy curtains, and she looked around again. The walls and ceiling were black, and the chandelier was low hanging with dozens of unlit candles. 

Moving again to the door, Dru rattled the handle. She was more than a little scared now. "Help!" she cried out. Her throat was sore, but she had to try something. "Is anyone there? Help!" 

Giving up, she walked over to the bed and pulled off the top cover. She laid down on the clean sheets and closed her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

CENTER Dru's Story/CENTER  
PAuthor: Evil Queen Kat  
PDisclaimer: I own nothing, only the story.  
PFeedback: Pretty please review or e-mail me at captainkate3721@aol.com  
P  
Twenty years later, Dru was still scarred. At the memory of this, her hand felt for the two lumps that had formed soon after she had been bitten.  
  
Eyes still closed, she could feel the emotions swirl within her. She hated that vampire. He had marked her, isolated her from her friends and family. That one mark meant a lot. Was she evil? And how would she explain how she got it without having people think she was?  
  
In an attempt to hide them, Dru now wore high necked dresses. Her hair, when let down and arranged just so, covered it nicely.  
  
Unconsciously, she runs her fingers through the black strands and assures herself that she'll be okay. No one is out to get her. There's nobody out there, listening to her and watching her every move. Dru closes her eyes and breathes deeply, trying to control the fear inside her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young girl lies on the bed. Although she is ten, she is quite small. She pulls the covers around her tighter in a futile attempt to keep warm. Shivering, she closes her eyes again.  
  
Dru thinks of Anne. She died last night. Probably the same vampire that almost killed her five years before, she thinks. Only Anne didn't scream, and her uncle didn't come running. 


	3. Chapter 3

CENTER Dru's Story/CENTER  
PAuthor: Evil Queen Kat  
PDisclaimer: I own nothing, only the story.  
PFeedback: Pretty please review or e-mail me at captainkate3721@aol.com  
P  
Fingering the marks on her neck, she again thinks of the vampire. Of course, she didn't believe in such silly things, but the non-human teeth marks were there all the same.  
  
She hears a noise and shivers, curling up into a ball like she did so many years ago. Then she realises it was only a mouse, and lets out a sad little laugh. Dru never used to be so scared, not until she found out what really goes bump in the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She could see now how they found her. Vampires could smell blood. Even a tiny scratch from doing her needlework would have led them right to her.  
  
Her parents had found out about the bite, but they had been happy. 'Blessed with a bite,' they had said. They wanted to be vampires. But Drusilla was fifteen now, she could made her own choices. Becoming a vampire was not one of them. 


	4. Chapter 4

CENTER Dru's Story/CENTER  
PAuthor: Evil Queen Kat  
PDisclaimer: I own nothing, only the story.  
PFeedback: Pretty please review or e-mail me at captainkate3721@aol.com  
P  
Drusilla stood up and waled slowly over to the dressing table. She heard her dress swish against her legs and her heels clicked on the floor. Slowly peeling off the black lace gloves, she placed them on the table. He inspected her beautiful nails. So dark and perfect, they would break before she could make enough noise hitting the door.  
  
"Help! Anyone!" yelled Dru. "Please, I'm trapped! Help!" She was hitting the door and calling out, but there was no one there or they chose to ignore her. Out of breath and extremely tired, she sank to the floor, back against the door. She clutched her legs to her chest and began to cry silently.  
  
She resigned herself to the thought that she was forgotten. Forever trapped in this room, never to know if she was the only person left on the Earth. But it didn't matter, for now she would know only the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mother? Father?" Dru tried the door. It was unlocked. Stepping inside, she looked around for her parents. She had just arrived home from a shopping trip with friends, and no one had answered the door. "Mother! Father!" she called out again, becoming increasingly worried. She moved down the hall.  
  
Walking into the library, she saw their bodies lying on the floor. No blood, but that was to be expected. There were bite marks on their necks. Dru screamed and ran to her room, crying. The next day, her aunt and uncle sent her to the convent across the country.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Slowly, the door creaked open. A tall, dark man entered. Dru shut her eyes and covered them with her hands. Anyone but him, she thought, slowly shuffling towards the wall. "What do you want?" she asked him.  
  
He paused, caught off-guard by the fact that she would ask a question. Tilting his head to the side, he flashed his yellow eyes at her.  
  
She flashed her own yellow eyes at him, and knocked him to the ground. Grabbing the lace gloves from the table, she went as quickly as she could out the door and back into the world.  
P  
P  
P Author's Note: Thanks guys for sticking with this! I actually wrote it before even seeing Drusilla. I had only heard about her from a few people, and given her vague lifr story. I loved it, and had to have more, so I wrote it. Thanks for the reveiws, they kept me writing! 


End file.
